No Flower Would Bloom Again
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: I don't know what to rate this so I'm just gonna go with it. What if in The Return Of The King, Fordo or Sam died? How would the ones left behind take it. people seemed to like this so I made another chapter. I'll do three in all.(finished)
1. Frodo and Sam

okei thinking bout this after the movie...1st lotr fan fic...I'm going to get smacked with tomatoes....  
  
Frodo's eyes fluttered open in the warm bed of Ithilien. It was warm, but still fiercely cold. He felt weak and numb, but the warmth. Oh it was returning. He could not have felt warmer as one by one his friend's stepped in.  
  
Merry and Pippin jumping on the bed, half jumping on him, and then nearly screaming from fright, afraid to hurt the fragile Hobbit. Gimli and Legolas Just stood there smiling, Gimli laughing with his deep sturdy laugh. His laugh that made you think of the caves, for his laugh echoed no matter how small the sound. Aragorn, placed his hand on Frodo's head, giving off the radiating sense of joy, and relief. Gandalf smiled largely and gave a small chuckle.  
  
There was one thing wrong.  
  
Their eyes were blood shot, as Frodo's had been from the burning fumes of the smoke Mt. Doom. They looked haggard, and worn down to the point where they were empty. It was they're eyes that made Frodo's throat close. Close as if he was dying of thirst.  
  
Everyone was happy and smiling, but their eyes, they were dying. They were holding back a powerful Dam, that was threatening to break. They held no sunshine, no light, no energy or love as Frodo remembered their eyes.  
  
Frodo shook his head, and smiled, he could thing on this more later. He moved his head around, sitting up straighter or crouching. "Master Hobbit, what in Heaven's name are you doing?" Aragorn laughed good naturally.  
  
"Where is Sam? Is he still asleep? Or is he wandering the garden's tending to their beauty, as he tended to my flowers beauty?" He smiled and looked at them all, but they did not smile back.   
  
"Lad...maybe...maybe you should get some more rest. We will speak of Master Samwise as soon as we can." Frodo began to feel uncomfortable. They were indeed, called that, Such things as Master Hobbit, and such, but...they kept using it on Sam. Sam was a shy one, and preferred being called simply Sam.  
  
What was this tension that loomed heavier in the air, than the ring upon his breast? "Where is Sam?" Frodo demanded, voice wavering. The group looked uncomfortable, and then Frodo jumped as Pippin burst out crying, and Merry's shoulders shook from silent sobs.  
  
Frodo's already pale skin grew whiter than his sheets, and the cold numbing feeling was back. He was now laying naked in a frozen pond, no longer in Ithilien.  
  
He gripped the sheets harder than he thought he could, hurting his hand with the missing finger. Gandalf went to him, but Aragorn grabbed him, "G-" "No Aragorn...he needs to know. He will not rest until we tell him. Though I wish I had Naught to tell him."  
  
Gandalf shooed everyone away, and Aragorn scooped up Merry, and Legolas scooped up Pippin. "Gandalf?" Frodo starred at him, and silently the white wizard asked, "Would you like to see you Sam?"  
  
Frodo smiled and shook his head.  
  
Gandalf scooped him up, and led him into a room at the very end of the hall. He pushed the door open, and Frodo smiled. There were flowers all over. Flowers in every vase, all different kinds, Flowers on drawers in bowls, on the window, and even on the floor. "Oh Dear Sam must be most happy here...All these flowers to keep him company, in his sleep while he heals..."  
  
Frodo trailed off and finally his eyes rest upon a bed. Gandalf placed him in a chair and Frodo looked at his faithful Gardner. Sam's body was white, and ashen. His lids closed, and face completely relaxed. His cuts were not healed, not closed at all. He was still dirty, though it was apparent that he'd been bathed many times.  
  
"He looks so wretched, Gandalf." Frodo said in a hushed voice. With his good hand, he touched Sam's head, first in his soft hair, and then his brow. He froze. It was numbingly cold, it was that of...  
  
"No...NO!" Frodo looked at Gandalf tears pouring down his cheeks, "NO! HE IS SLEEPING! TELL ME GANDALF, TELL ME HE IS SLEEPING AND CANNOT WAKE FROM HIS PLIGHT YET! TELL ME!!"  
  
Gandalf got on bended knee and placed his hands on Frodo's shoulder.   
  
"I cannot...He is dead..."  
  
Frodo starred in disbelief, and then yanked the covers off Sam. Sam was in the same clothes as him, but he was white, and ashy, there were burns and his wounds could still be seen. They were dried, and sewn closed, and scrubbed, but he was not Sam. This could *not* be Frodo's Sam...  
  
"When you two passed out on Mt. Doom, You were the first to lose strength. Sam dragged you to the top of the rock, so that your air would be fresh, and your nose above the smoke."  
  
Gandalf spoke clearly, and his words rang loudly in Frodo's ears.  
  
"We can only assume that he decided to be more faithful and lay as far away from you as he could, so as not to drive you both mad with more heat. He lay closet to the red hell, smoke overtaking his nose, drowning him like water."  
  
Frodo twitched.   
  
Sam hated water, he couldn't swim. He always said, water was good for drinking, bathing, and watering plants. Swimming was not on that list.  
  
"He choked, but did not bring himself to come near you, he vowed upon his life that you'd be safe, and that he'd not in danger your already failing life. He choked, and withered, broke into a sweat, and the madness of the heat took over.  
  
By the time he was rescued he was babbling, and had lost all his wits. He screamed in the night screaming several names. 'Mr. Frodo, don't leave me' was the most common. He had to be forced to sleep, and fed, and he could not control his own body, for often he lay in his own ruin and waste.  
  
He did not give up though, and as we neared here, his strength gave, but the madness subsided. He talked, and laughed, and chided. He spoke clearly, and talked of how when you woke, He'd have a bundle of Roses for you to warm your heart, ease your mind, and calm the soul.  
  
We placed him in this bed, and clutched to us, clung to us for we were his air, and told us not to let you perish, to fail, and part of him still believed he was on the quest. He grabbed Merry and Pippin and told them Orc were coming, and he felt the eye upon his neck.  
  
He went own and then his last day upon this realm he grabbed me and said, I did not leave him once Mr., Gandalf sir. Not once. I almost did, for he'd torn my heart out, but then I realized the wretched creature, the ring, and the eye had taken his soul prisoner! But I never left him...I tried so hard, and I pray I did not fail. Let Master Frodo know of my love for him. He was a good Master, and I can only hope his Sam was faithful enough.   
  
Let the gardens of his house grow strong, and let his spark of life grown, and let him know that the good that was in the world bows it's head to him for keeping it safe. Let him know that his garden needs tendin' too and he best not wait for me to come and do it. Let his sparkle and dear smile return, and let him keep his Elven beauty.  
  
Will you tell him that Gandalf? Then...his eyes lost all pain, and the dark veil was lifted from his eyes. But it was now replaced with a pane of glass, and the eyes shown so with Death, that I did not let the Tooks in until his eyes were closed.  
  
Frodo...he id your faithful Sam, even in death. He was faithful, and he wants you to move on, and live on. You owe him that much Frodo, don't do anything rash..." Frodo looked at him, tears cascading down his face, and he shook his head. "I owe him that much I will live on...I will..."   
  
Frodo rose, and collapsed on his Sam, and held him, his fingers going through his hair. "Oh my Sam, you were my most faithful friend...my dear lovely Sam. There will be son...songs of you, and stories. Everyone will know of you Sam, the great Sam, who suffered so. The great Sam who laid down and died at his Master's feet to spare him. The bravest Hobbit, who bared the ring bearer..."  
  
Frodo's calm gentle composure broke, and he sobbed and no bitter cry would ever match that cry of pain.   
  
Every flower would droop, and Frodo's garden would never bloom again, no matter how many gardeners that tried to restore it.   
  
And Frodo would not have any sparkle, or any piece of his old self again. For he'd lost his Heart.  
  
His Sam. 


	2. Merry And Pippin

Hmm...after the Frodo one I wanted to know how Merry and Pip took the loss of Sam.  
  
Pippin opened his eye, blinking at the warm sunlight. He looked around the white room, feeling achy and tired. He was bandaged, and could feel them under his shirt.  
  
"PIP!"  
  
He felt his cousins arms encircle him, and he rest against the warm chest. "You smell like second breakfast." Pippin said smiling, eyes closed. Merry's warm laughter filled the room, and Merry looked back at him, tears dripping down his face. "Oh dear Pip..." Merry pulled away looking him in the eye, tears in his own.  
  
"This place, has been sad, and lonely without the sound of your voice." Pippin smiled. "I feel so tired Merry, the cold weariness has not left me..." Merry looked at him concerned. "Should I call for someone, you are terribly pale!" Merry's voice was filled with panic. " 'Tis not that bad, but I do not think my legs will obey and take steps. Even for food."   
  
Merry laughed again, and propped Pippin up by pillows, and brought over some food. Merry smiled, as Pippin's eyes grew bright. "Ah...second breakfast!" Merry let him eat the sugary cake, and Pippin ate with joy. "Where are we?" He asked his mouth full.   
  
"Ithilien. Everyone is fine, we were only waiting for you and Frodo to awake. Looks like you woke first. Though you are a lazy hobbit, and I thought you would sleep until the end of your time..." Pippin glared at him, sticking out his tongue.  
  
Merry laughed again, laying with his arms around his cousin. "You scared me. I was afraid I'd lose my baby cousin, and my best friend." "As much as you'd like you can't get rid of me. we fit together like mushrooms and lunch!"  
  
"When your hungry food is all you can think of!"  
  
Both hobbits were giggling, their mirth filling the room.   
  
Once calmed down, Pippin asked, "What of Sam? Has he awoken? Or...is he still claimed by madness?" Merry shook his head, "I do not know. Gandalf went to see him not too long ago."  
  
Pippin looked at his kin, "Does...does he still cry out?" Merry nodded. Last I saw of him, he was screaming. It's funny that he should cry out, Pippin! Don't ruin Mr. Frodo's garden! I guess," Merry smiled, "that he was thinking of you." Pippin smiled.  
  
"When he wakes, we best bother him! For all the worry he's caused, he needs a good teasing!" Both Hobbits laughed, trying to think of the right torment for the young Gardner.  
  
"Blessed be!" They turned seeing Gimli. "Your awake Master Pippin! Ah, ladies! If you two hadwoken late, I was going to knock you on your small heads until you did!" Gimli smiled, and came over, patting both of the hobbits on their heads.   
  
"Master dwarf you would do no such thing, for I'd grab you by that fine beard of yours and tie you on the tallest tree, your short legs dangling!" Gimli snorted, as Legolas pat his head.   
  
Legolas let out the biggest grin, and you could easily forget he was a prince. He scooped Pippin up, a large smile on his face. "Ah Pippin! Without you, marry has been a sorry sight to see!" Legolas hugged him, and plopped him down, Merry taking him back in his arms.  
  
"Nice to know so many care for me!" Pippin beamed smugly. "Of course Pippin." Pippin looked to the door seeing Aragorn. The new King strode over to him, a large smile on his face. "You had me scared you foolish hobbit." Aragorn smiled, "Not to mention Merry was so still, and silent without you. We were afraid we'd lose the both of you!"  
  
The group began to talk, the other fellowship pulling up chairs smiling at each other and engaging on a conversation. The door was abruptly opened, and Gandalf came in, "There you are Ara-" He stopped looking at Pippin.  
  
He smiled, a renewed and relieved look spreading across his wise face. He strode over catching Pippin's face. "You fool of a took..." He said so kindly, that something in Pippin broke and he wrapped his arms around him. He clung tightly to the wizard's white robes, so as not to let Gandalf disappear.   
  
Gandalf pulled him up in his arms, Pippin's arms now attaching to his neck. "Now, now Pippin. No need to shed a tear. Your back, and I...I am glad."  
  
"Oh Gandalf! I'm sorry!"  
  
Gandalf frowned, "What are you sorry for little one?"  
  
"I almost gave up."  
  
The others were looking at Pippin now. "I almost let the darkness carry me away. It was so cold, and I was in this horrible pain. I nearly gave up Gandalf."  
  
The room had gone silent, and Gandalf smiled softly. "But you didn't you stubborn Took. You didn't." The others smiled, and Pippin released Gandalf, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Gandalf where is Samwise? Is he doing well? I want to know of his health!" Merry said eagerly. "Yes, where is Sam! he deserves a good prank or two for the fright he gave me!" Pippin said nodding his head.  
  
Gandalf frowned, and set Pippin down. "Later Halflings...Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, come with me." The three bid their farewells, and went on their way.  
  
Merry and Pippin shrugged and ate their food, and after about an hour or so, Pippin sighed, "I'm bored." "Me too Pip...Say! I know! Lets go find Sam ourselves! He can't be too far!" Merry smiled, looking more youthful than ever.  
  
Pippin nodded, and eased out of bed, and swayed as if the ground was the sea. Merry steadied his kin, and hand in hand they wandered the halls of Ithilien. There steps echoed, and Pippin clung tightly too Merry, more than it was necessary.   
  
"Something seems amiss, wouldn't you say so Pip?"  
  
"I don't know what your talkin' about! This place is just strange, and I feel as if something is hovering much too close to me!"  
  
Merry waved his arms around Pippin and stared matter of factly, "I don't feel anything!" The two giggled again in their merriment, and spotted an Open door. They peeked in and saw none other then there Dear Sam.  
  
"There you are Sam! Sound asleep! You pain, have you forgotten us, and have been laying about in bed? That is our job you know!" Merry said in fake anger. "Yes! How dare you try to replace us Samwise! We'll have to tell Frodo to deal with you!" The two waited for Sam to wake from there noisy chatter.  
  
But Sam lay still, his eyes closed, and lips cracked. His hair was tousled and hung over his face. The silence felt deafening, and encircled the young Took's within it's grasp.  
  
Taking tentative steps, the two approached. "Your so dirty Sam..." Merry said looking at the his dirty face. There were open wounds, and scratches, that did not seem to mend.  
  
"He is sleeping harder that I did...his wounds look so painful...Sam? Sam...wake up now Sam! 'Tis a new day, and you should wake with us! Lets go into the garden Sam! I bet they have loads, of beautiful things you would wish to see, and your strength will grow as quick as the flowers on a warm day!" Pippin said standing fully next to Sam.  
  
Merry spotted a bowl with a rag in it. He picked it up, and smiled. It was still warm. He rung the access water, and smiled at Sam. "Here we go, Sam! I'll tidy you up just a bit, so that when you wake you don't blush from your appearance. Your always so timid Sam!"   
  
Merry placed the rag on his friend's brow, and scrubbed the ashen face. "This gray soot has blanketed you so well, it looks as if you've died!" Merry said with a frown. He continued to wash his face, and found the ashen color would not leave Sam's face.  
  
"Merry, Pippin!" The two turned to see the rest of the fellowship, beside Frodo, and they looked at the with large eyes. "Gandalf, Sam is so dirty! He won't wake!" Pippin said with an angry tone. "Is he playing a prank?"  
  
Gandalf came over to them and sat down, pulling them with him. Merry and Pippin looked around. Legolas and Gimli were sniffing and tears stained their face. Aragorn had turned his head away, his shoulders looking rather weighed down.   
  
"Listen carefully, do not let your minds wander. If you trail off even for a moment, I'm afraid you may not understand..." Merry and Pippin looked at Gandalf, eyes filled with confusion.   
  
"Sam has passed from this world. His time has ended."  
  
Pippin shook his head, "What do...what do you mean?"   
  
"He's taking a trip, Pip! That's what he means!" Merry said pale.  
  
"No...No lads." Gimli said stepping forward, holding both their shoulders. "Master Samwise has gone to a realm where he can never be hurt again. Where his bravery will be written on the stars of the night, his story painted on the clouds, and every flower shall sing of his strength."  
  
Merry shook his head, and Pippin wheezed, "No...You are lying! This is a cruel prank! A very cruel tease!"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn dropped down by there sides. "My people will have songs about him. They will sing of this lovely innocent creature, that was swallowed by the darkness, and came back out, only to lay down and die to save his friend." Legolas touched their cheeks. "What loyalty he did have."  
  
"In our books, Sam will be praised just as highly, as he would be in those songs." Aragorn told them, and on his face they saw tears. "No..NO!" Merry cried, pulling back, taking Pippin with him.  
  
"You jest! And it is not funny or nice!" Pippin cried, tears dripping down his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Merry, Pip-"  
  
"LIARS!"  
  
The two sprinted off running blindly away from their friends, and the others could not find them.  
  
"We must find them." Gandalf said eyes looking sad. We cannot let them sink into despair, they have already had to suffer so greatly, how fragile they are now is hard to say, but I don't want any more dead loved ones."  
  
The group nodded taking off in each direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~  
  
The group met up, all looking worn. "Anything?" Gandalf asked, looking alarmed, the missing hobbits weighing heavily on his old heart. "Nothing. Neither hide nor hair of them!" Legolas said hopelessly.   
  
"Poor lads...They have none Sam since birth...why do the heavens mock us." Gimli spat bitterly. "Have they not suffered enough, have *we* not suffered enough...Why has fate pressed it's cold hand over Sam and taken him away?"  
  
"Away where Frodo cannot follow..." Aragorn said head bowed. Gandalf was reminded of the promise he made Sam keep, and his eyes closed with the pain. The loss of someone so dear, so precious and innocent, weighed heavily in the air.  
  
The group looked up and heard talking from Sam's room, and slowly made their way over to the room. "Sa...Sam?" Legolas asked catching his breath. "Legolas...no...do not think such things....he is gone..." Gandalf said casting his eyes upon the thing of beauty.  
  
They opened the door to Sam's room and discovered a sight beyond words.   
  
Merry and Pippin where placing flowers all over the room. Flowers on Sam's bed. the dresser, the chairs, the floor, and every vase. They were talking, sobs in their small shaking voices.   
  
"We weren't sure what flowers you favored, since you seemed to love them all, so we chose every kind of flower we could find."  
  
"You would love their gardens Sam, they are so beautiful, but nothing compared to what you do with Frodo's."  
  
"Sam your a hero! I guess we all are, but I bet every lad and lass will think of you. Every wee hobbit, who ever had a best friend will think of you, and treasure you story more than anything."  
  
"Yes, they'll mourn, every child, every hobbit, every creature will mourn for you Sam! Everyone. Your such a kind fellow."  
  
"Merry...Pippin." Aragorn finally spoke. The two tears stained faces turned around.  
  
  
  
Gandalf smiled, tears he would not shed in anyone's company filling his eyes.   
  
"I believe Master Samwise would love his room. He'd be marveled and struck dumb by the sheer beauty and love you two have shone.  
  
yay...i'm doing one more chapter and i'm done 


	3. The Fellowship

Gandalf placed the half dead hobbits, in Aragorn's arms. "They're so dirty..." Aragorn managed to speak, as soon as he was able to lodge the lump out of his throat. "I found Frodo atop of a jagged rock, untouched by the burning hell, but smoke clung everywhere. He lay just so that he wasn't taking in as much as the smoke....but..."  
  
Gandalf looked down at Sam who was breathing as if he was being strangled. Whiny gasps, that sounded painful to the ears. "Samwise was far from Frodo. He lay close to the smoke, and the lava, and he was half dead by the time we'd scooped him up. I can only assume, by the way Frodo and Sam were laying, that Sam had dragged his master upwards, so that he may get fresher air, and he laid closest to the burning heat, to keep Frodo just the slightest bit cooler..."  
  
Gandalf's eyes darkened, a storm settling inside their light blue color. He shook his head. "What of Merry and Pippin?" "Merry is sound asleep, and may not wake until we reach Ithilien, maybe longer. Master Pippin, has been gravely injured, not much so as these two, but he is border lining."   
  
Without another sound, Aragorn turned sharply to a tent, and made hasty work on the hobbits, aided by Legolas, and anyone else with medical skin.   
  
Frodo was a hard task of getting the blood to stop from his hand, and all the other ailments to cease. It seemed as if lady Death wanted to keep the young elfish like Hobbit within her very grasp. But eventually, Aragorn found himself satisfied, and knew that Frodo would be able to make it to Ithilien, if watched closely.  
  
"How is he fairing?" Legolas asked in a hushed tone, as if not to stir the dead. "He is bad, but his scars and ailments should heal. It's his the heavy scars on his young heart that frightens me the most..." Aragorn trailed off, and Legolas nodded in understatement.   
  
The two turned expecting to see the other men aiding Sam, just about finished, but instead saw men running out, and coming back in to get more medicines. "What is going on?!" Aragorn cried. "Aragorn!" A young man, barely over 19 came to his side.   
  
"He suffers from a terrible fever! And he cannot breathe, even when we breathe for him." Aragorn pushed past someone to see the men working on him, pressing rags dyed red to stop open wounds. Those horrible gasps Sam had been making were louder, more frantic. Buckets of cool water was being splashed upon his naked body, causing only little comfort.  
  
There was a horrible moment, when Sam stiffened, but the closest to him, compressed his chest, and breathed into him, guiding the air in his lungs. Then Sam would stat his horrible whiny gasps. It was worse than the sounds Frodo had made when the icy dagger, spawned by the eye itself, pierced though his pale chest.   
  
"Everyone, out! Legolas! Your herbs!" Legolas nodded, and pulled out a pouch. He had gathered things, to use during the war. Plants he knew, that could save lives, or take them.   
  
He passed the small pouch over and Aragorn pulled out a tiny pale blue flower. Aragorn placed the tiny flower in Sam's mouth, adding water, to try and make him swallow. But it would not go down, only the liquid managed to.  
  
Aragorn took the flower and chewed it up, and then grabbed Sam's face and made Sam swallow the now mashed flower. When Aragorn pulled away, Sam's chest had started to calm, and the whiny horrifying sounds edged away.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Legolas turned to the men, "The flower will suck the poison, any poison from a body once ingested...it appears it will even take smoke from a body's lungs."   
  
Legolas kneeled down by Aragorn, and the two began to dress the nude hobbit in a long white gown, that went well passed Sam's feet being as the gown was for humans not hobbits. Legolas brushed one of Sam's bare legs, and a howl rose from deep within Sam's belly and then flew from his cracked and bleeding lips.  
  
The cry was so painful, the other men in the tent took steps back, as if they were seeing an Orc coming right at them. Legolas pushed back the gown, and saw horrible burn marks, "Aragorn!" Aragorn went over to his friends side, and what he saw made him fall back, and his shoulders droop.  
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn breathed starring at the horrible marks. Legolas, had begun to rub a fine paste on Sam's legs, which was used to cool the burns, and stop infection. Despite the cries from Sam's unconscious form, Legolas made little time in wrapping up Sam's legs.  
  
"Aragorn...he looks dead." Legolas stated touching his ashy face, his lips having a slightly blue tint.  
  
"Everyone, out, and fetch Gimli and Gandalf." The men left, and within minutes the said people were there.  
  
"What is it? Is Frodo worse? Gandalf asked, not expecting them to be hovering over by Sam. "Gandalf....something is wrong with Sam. He's been consumed by some evil, and now is slipping away from us!" Legolas said, clutching his shirt, as if to clutch his heart.  
  
Gandalf moved them aside, and kneeled by Sam, relinquishing his Staff to Gimli, and took a rag and dipped it in water. "See here Samwise, you can't look this way...let me got the soot off you." The old wizard already knew what was wrong with Sam, but refused to believe it.  
  
He covered Sam's face with the rag, washing away the dirt and the grim. He pulled away the rag, and everyone starred with pain piercing their chests.  
  
His face had not been washed clean. It was still ashy, and the grime did not leave, nothing seemed to change about his face.  
  
"We must make haste." Gandalf said with a shaking voice. "Why? We have all battled long and hard, and if anyone needs rest it 'tis these hobbits! They have fought too hard fro their young and small frames! You must be daft if you don't see it!" Gimli spoke roughly, concerned at what this journey may do to the Hobbits.   
  
"Gimli, if we do not try to get to Ithilien as soon as we can, young Sam will meet his death, and this ashy skin will be permanent."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
They had started traveling, but required many breaks, to change all the wounds, and look after Sam. His fever still high, and his wounds still not mended. At a break Gimli was watching him.  
  
He looked over at the hobbit, watching his sweat dampened curls plaster to his skin. "Master Samwise, don't you dare die, you foolish hobbit. Don't you go and die." He said sternly to Sam, stroking his fine beard. Gimli cried out, when Sam's eye snapped open without warning. His eyes vacant and dead.   
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Came the hoarse yell, and Sam was on top of Gimli, strangling him. "S..Sam...get off! I wo...won't hurt you S...Sam...Don...Don't make me hurt you!" Gimli choked. He knew he could rip Sam off him, but feared to do so, for he could tell by the thin fingers that Sam was fairing worse than he assumed.  
  
Though the fingers thin, and Gimli's neck thick and large, Sam was successfully strangling Gimli. "GIMLI!" Legolas came in and grabbed Sam, holding him tight within his grasp.  
  
Gimli sat up, rubbing his throat, and the others made their entrance. Gandalf and Aragorn froze, and Gandalf spun and nearly shouted,"Take Frodo out of here! It is no longer a safe place for him to stay. The madness of the heat has claimed Master Samwise."   
  
Aragorn scooped up the sleeping hobbit, blankets and all, and fled the tent. Gandalf turned and knelt down taking Sam by his shoulders. "Sam! Sam!" He shook him, and Sam roared, "I'LL KILL YOU!" and continued with his poundings. Gandalf let him, confused as to why Sam was lashing out so violently.   
  
Legolas, had helped Gimli up, and now clutched onto him. He had loved this little hobbit so dearly. He was not a violent type. He loved elves, and was gentle in a soft timid way. But he was always ready to leap to a friends side, no matter what the injury.  
  
Legolas was intrigued by the hobbits care for plants, and there wasn't an elf who didn't appreciate the Hobbit's curiosity and yearning to learn more about the woods, and plants. To see Sam change from the sweet child he remembered into a monster such as this, made him afraid.  
  
Gimli allowed the Elf to cling to him, still rubbing his throat. He was clearly stunned as well.  
  
"GOLLUM! DON'T YOU TOUCH MR. FRODO!" Sam yelled, and the group at once knew, Sam was not seeing them. The heat had for sure gotten to him. "Sam, Gollum is not here...Your safe now Sam!" Sam pulled away, and the anger faded.  
  
The group though they had snapped him out of his madness, but they were wrong. His eyes were still crystallized by madness, and they widened. His mouth opened in a tiny oh, and he twitched as if he'd been hit in the neck, and fell to his side, Gandalf catching him. His eyes were once again closed.   
  
"Gandalf...say he won't die." Gimli, spoke in the tiniest voice any of them had ever heard.  
  
Gandalf said nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Several occasions Sam has sunken into madness, and it'd been the best for the hobbits to be away from him. Frodo had woken for a few seconds, he looked around and whispered Sam. With that name on his lips, he fell asleep, and would not wake until they arrived in Ithilien.   
  
Merry woke every now and then, as did Pippin, but not that much. They tried to walk, Pippin always getting too tired. And they both wanted to know where their friend was.  
  
"MR. FRODO! MR. FRODO! DON'T LET ME DROWN!" Sam was screaming his eyes wide open, and blood streaming from his cracked lips. There was so much it looked as if he had been throwing up a gallon of blood. It stained his neck, and gown, smearing on his face, and his hair. There was a red line that was over his eye, where by some means, the blood had found itself there, and made it look as if Sam's head was split open.  
  
He was crying and seemed to change stories. Some they had all witnessed and some they hadn't. "STRIDER!" Aragorn jumped when he heard that name, and took Sam in his arms.   
  
They could not bother with the blood until he slept, being as he would either bite them, or start hyperventilating from fear. They had to wait. At Aragorn's touch, Sam seemed to be at ease, and rest his curly head on his knee.   
  
Sam had lost a lot of wait, and looked like a small child, suffering from a grave illness. Gandalf had his eyes closed, and sat trying to think of some way he could help Sam. He'd been given so much power, but wasn't allowed to cheat fate, but surely he could find away to save Sam.  
  
Gimli and Legolas sat, watching Sam. Legolas's arms on Gimli's shoulder. "Gimli...I had a vision while I slept last night...a most terrible weaving of events."  
  
"Spit it out Elf."  
  
"I dreamed it was you in Sam's stead."  
  
Gimli clasped his hand over the hand on his shoulder, ad he felt Legolas grip him. "Easy you foolish Elf...I'm not goin' anywhere Legolas."   
  
"Gaffer."  
  
The room went still, and Gandalf's eyes fell upon Sam's face. He had his head on Aragorn's knee, and a small smile fell on his ashy face. "Me old Gaffer...It's been so long..." Legolas muttered a prayer for Sam in elfin.  
  
The reprieve of his calmness was slashed, and he'd taken to madness again. "GET OUT OF HERE!" The group jumped when they heard whimpers. They turned to the tent door when they saw wide eyed, Merry and Pippin starring at their friend.  
  
Pippin was barely standing as it was, and crying. Merry holding him, shocked tears streaming down his face. "RUN FOR IT! THEY'LL KILL YOU! THEIR HERE!" Sam shouted, and moved towards them, when he fell as if stabbed, and began to scream.   
  
Merry dropped Pippin, and waved his arms around Sam, trying to find the invisible enemy. "SAM, WHAT IS MAKING YOU BLEED!? TELL ME!" Merry was crying, and shouted as Aragorn scooped him up, Legolas already having Pippin.   
  
The two began to take the hobbits away when they heard, a soft faint whisper. "Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin?" The two hobbits watched and starred at Sam. He was still on his back, and starred at them. "It's good to see you."  
  
The group smiled, thinking that maybe Sam's madness had finally gone away. But then Sam spoke, "Pippin! Don't ruin Mr. Frodo's garden!" The young hobbits screamed Sam's name, and both passed out.  
  
When they awoke, they were both told of what was wrong, and asked of how Frodo was taking this. When they found out he'd not woken, Merry spoke softly, "I hope Frodo doesn't see him in this state...He would lay down and be no more. He'd die."  
  
~~~Ithilien~~~  
  
Finally, they were at Ithilien. Since the incident at the tent, Merry and Pippin hadn't woken more than once, and Frodo still slept on. Sam who'd gotten the littlest amount of sleep, finally slept, and his lips, and several other small wounds. His weight was slowly coming back but he was still hanging by a thread.  
  
His life at stake.  
  
Gandalf and the others visited him many times, and when he awoke, and talked as if everything was fine, they felt eased. Legolas sung an elfin song for Sam, and he couldn't be any more happier. He always asked of Merry, Pippin, and Frodo. When he was told Merry was awake they asked him if he wanted to see him.  
  
"No...Not yet Mr. Gandalf. Not yet. I 'spose he must have been shaken to see...to see me act so..." Sam searched for a word. "So wrong. I...I think I should wait un...untill I look a wee bit better, be...be...before I see Master Merry."  
  
The others had nodded and left, and let him sleep. But late in the night, Gandalf came back in his room, to see Sam standing, and looking out his window.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
He turned, the wind tousling his hair, and moonlight shining over him. Gandalf stood their starring at the beautiful hobbit, and despair filled him. Sam was still too thin, his face too ashy, and his body to weak, for him to be healthy.  
  
Sam made his way back to the bed, and lay their under the covers.   
  
After a moment he spoke, "I believe, before death, you start lookin' good again, ain't that right Mr. Gandalf? So that the loved ones don' have to stare at something that looked so bad."  
  
Sam gave the most innocent smile, one among the many he had.   
  
Gandalf sat at his side and they listened to each other's silence.   
  
"Mr. Gandalf sir?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled, thinking fondly of the words Sam had chosen to run together.  
  
"Yes, Sam?"  
  
He looked at the ceiling, tears pouring down his soft tanned cheeks. "I never left Frodo's side. Not for a moment unless he bade me too..." He looked Gandalf dead in the eye, "I didn't leave 'em." Gandalf kissed his head, and with a smile said, "I know."  
  
"Can you tell Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin, that they was real nice for bein' friend....firends with me? That they were awfully kin...kind...though I wa...was under them in stature...but they tre...treated me...on the...their level always. Let them...them no I'll miss 'em something awful"  
  
Gandalf nodded and both went silent.  
  
"Gandalf...tell...tell Mr...no...tell My dearest Mr. Frodo..."  
  
Sam looked at him, and clutched onto his white robes.  
  
"I did not leave him once Mr. Gandalf sir. Not once! I al...almost did, for he'd torn my heart out, but th...then I realized...the wretched creature...the ring, and th..the eye had taken his soul...prisoner! But I never left him...I tried so hard, an..and I pray I did not fa...fail. Let Master Frodo know of my love for him. He was a good...a good Master, and I can onl...only hope his Sam was faithful enough.  
  
Let the garde...gardens of his house grow strong, and let his spark of life grow...and le..let him know that the good that was in the wor...world bows it's head to him for keep...keeping it safe. Let him know that his garden needs tendin' to...and he best not wait for me to come and do it! Let his sparkle and dear smile return, and let him keep his Elven beauty.  
  
Will you...Will you...tell him that Gan...Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf nodded.  
  
Sam smiled, "I would continue...to make his garden lovely...b...but there's onl...only so much a dea...dead hobbit can do!"   
  
"I'll tell these things to your friends, after you say them. You are going to live Dear Sam..." Gandalf took his hand, and left for the door.   
  
"No, I'm no Mr. Gandalf sir."  
  
Gandalf turned.  
  
Sam's eyes were closed, "A lady in a white dress, told me I was go...going to go with her...and I don...don't dare...disobey." He smiled, and closed his eyes, falling quickly asleep.  
  
Gandalf shut the door, denying that Sam wouldn't be there in the morning.  
  
As soon as he entered his room, Sam had already bid the world good-bye  
  
I'm done. The end...sadness 


End file.
